


Satan

by wotma8



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wotma8/pseuds/wotma8
Summary: Sakura, the nerdy gamer accidentally worshipped Satan making her the first worshipper ever in the history of mankind. Eunbi, the Satan amongst her many names was surprised to gain a new follower in this millennium era.Cross posted on AFF as well"But who prays for Satan? Who, in eighteen centuries, has had the common humanity to pray for the one sinner that needed it most?" by Mark Twain.
Relationships: Kwon Eunbi/Miyawaki Sakura
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Satan, the foe of God and man, the master of witches and, the tempter of sinners. The arch-nemesis of the devout worshippers and the biggest sinner herself for daring to defy God’s order. Offers lucrative deal to the fame chaser and in return, the 27 will be the age of death.

Lately, Eunbi was busy with many settlements need to be done as at the other end of binding contract asked to extend their age beyond 27. Eunbi knew how these pests acted, secure the deal and be damned with the consequences. Since social media is becoming more popular, the clout chasers non-stop ringing her to offer their impure souls to be famous in return.

Her phone beeped indicating a text message just been received.

[From Mr Slenderman]

Mam, I just finished up my last job. Is there any other new task I need to complete? If not I would like to apply for annual leave. Might want to catch up with La Llorona in Mexico. The sun will do great for my pale skin 😊

[From Satan]

It's okay, you can rest for now. Krampus will take over with remaining tasks. Enjoy your vacation. Send my regards to La Llorona.

[From Mr Slenderman]

Thank you, boss. Will reporting after two weeks.

Eunbi looked around in her home. Nothing seems amiss despite situated under seven layers of molten core deep inside of the Earth that no man has explored. She stood up to rehydrate her parched throat. Living in the hell literally its too hot for any human to handle but Eunbi is much more concerned if the mischievous Poltergeist steals her remote tv again. She really wants to watch 9pm news to catch up with the human world. Sensing she’s looking for the tv remote, her pet, cute Cerberus who had shrunk to normal dog size, brought it to her while waggling their tail and Eunbi patted each head affectionately thanking their small effort.

She sat down on the sofa and pressed the red button on the remote. Less than a few seconds the television is blaring with plastic surgery advertisement signalling the tv had switched on. She rolled her eyes mocking the advertisement intention. If she defiled the temple for disobeying God’s order to bow to the first man, shouldn’t the human who dared to alter their appearance that been bestowed by God himself is the biggest sinner instead?

At exactly 9 pm, the news started with listing out the positive Covid19 cases in the country while some old man in a prim suit trying to appeal to the public to keep calm and stop panic buying. Eunbi smirked at human’s stupidity. They never learn from history, aren’t they? In the 13th century, the bubonic plague or infamously known as the Black Plague killed at least 75 million humans reducing the world population substantially yet the humans blamed the rats. A fucking rat. What an abomination to the rats' species especially Eunbi’s favourite cartoon, the Ratatouille. Eunbi shooked her head and remembered the cause of the Black Plague was due to human’s moronic routine. It’s a common practice for the 13th-century folks to shower twice a year, never bother to wash their hands and all the rivers are full of human’s faeces. It's a no brainer the virus will thrive in such a dirty environment and infect anyone in contact much faster as personal hygiene is disregard.

A voice interrupted her thoughts. She can hear someone chanting her name again. Must be those pubescent teen stupid challenge daring each other to call her and yet have the audacity to ask her to go back when she appeared.

The melodious voice still chanting her name. But this time it's not in a normal human language, it’s in the dead man language, Latin.

Fortuna hossana dioblus,legionus ab tenebris

Fortuna, fortuna equis

Ad Pugnatories in mendacium

Timidis, Timidis

In ex dominium

Obumbrate, et velata

Michi quoque niteris,

Sors salutis

Et virtutis

Semper in angaria

Mecum omnes plangite!

Fortune plango vulnera

Stillantibu ocellis

Quod sua michi munera

Subtrahit rebellis

O dioublus, O dioublus,

Hossana deus

Eunbi checked the time on her phone and its way past her bedtime. She can hear the voice is steadily chanting again and again. It's obvious she wouldn’t get her beauty sleep soon not with the voice is slowly rising her volume level.

She sighed again for the umpteenth time and walked to her bedroom straight to the wardrobe to change into her work uniform. After satisfied with her appearance, she’s ready to apparate in front of the owner of the melodious, sweet voice.

==

Sakura was not ready to shoulder such a huge responsibility from her family. It’s a burden to her. The big burden for a young Miyawaki, who just turned to 22 years old today. To escape a crushing reality, she went to Shibuya street to find a new game that can provide a bliss distraction for her even for a minute. It's suffocating for her whenever the topic appeared. She wished she can run away to the end of the world and enjoy herself without any guilt. To be free from the world and just be herself.

She spotted her favourite game shop and it must be her lucky day. They’re having a clearance stock with 80% discount. Thank you to the Higher Being, Sakura whispered silently and bowed to show her gratitude to the Higher Being in the sky for giving her best present so far for her birthday.

“Oh, Sakura-san, nice to see you here. Any games you would like to buy?” The store clerk greeted Sakura cheerfully.

“Yes, I want to play some unpopular games,” Sakura grinned at the young store clerk.

“Ehh, but tomorrow is the day Animal Crossing is released.”

“I know but it's tomorrow. So today I just want to buy some new game that no one heard of. It must be really exciting to explore new games. Plus today is my birthday, I can apply for the birthday discount, right?”

“Yes, and happy birthday. You know which aisle to go right?”

“Yes, I won't be lost. Thank you and I’ll head my way now,” Sakura ended the small convo with a bow to the store clerk and received the same gesture from her.

Sakura roamed from aisle to aisle checking any interesting obscure game. She would like to try something new and not the fantasy genre or medieval theme which no longer popular. A game like Death Stranding is totally 'catchy' and something along the line. Like Sims where she can play the alter ego of herself and empower to decide on her own without any intrusive decision from her parents.

Her eyes didn’t stop searching from shelves to shelves until she accidentally bumped into another customer.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Sakura bowed to apologize for her clumsiness.

“It's okay, I’m fine. Are you okay?” The customer revealed her handsome young face when Sakura looked up at him. Her face is really charming and her aura exudes a calm but confident persona.

“I’m fine, thank you for asking,” Sakura smiled shyly looking at an intense gaze from the handsome man.

“Is it okay if I ask you what kind of games you’re looking for? I saw you passing by each row,” The man smiled politely after seeing blush appeared making Sakura’s cheek redder than usual.

“I’m looking for Sims game. I mean not like sims, but like an alter ego kind of game,” Sakura smiled sheepishly trying to deliver a coherent sentence to the handsome customer.

“Oh, I have this game,” the man drew out the said game from his shopping basket and gave to Sakura.

“This game is really an old game but its really good. And such a coincidence, the title is Alter Ego as well. Take it, this is the last game as confirmed by the shop.”

“Is that really okay?” Sakura took the game from the young man while bowing slightly.

"It's really okay. Enjoy the game," a sinister grin flashed on his face went unnoticed by Sakura.

“Thank you so much, I play well,” Sakura continued while the young man just waved her right hand gesturing it's okay for Sakura to take the game.

“What’s your name by the way? I’m Old Nick,” Nick extended her hand to Sakura which Sakura accepted with a handshake.

“I’m Sakura. Thank you, Nick.”

“It’s my pleasure, guess I need to go now. Play well,” Nick said and started walking away from Sakura.

Sakura who felt like she was in trance realized Nick had walked away from her. Realizing that, she tried to see Nick again but Nick had completely disappeared without a trace. Sakura who was still in a daze walking to the store clerk who’s waiting at the cashier.

“Is this all, Sakura-san?” The store clerk asked while looking at Sakura who nodded enthusiastically at the question.

“Hmm, weird, there’s no price tag at all for this game.” The store clerk tried to find any barcode on the game but the attempt proved to be futile.

“Where did you get this from Sakura-san?”

“Hmm, from a customer. He gave me this game. Alter Ego is the title.”

“Weird, I never see this game before,” the confused store clerk tried to find the mysterious game from the stock list but again the same result happened, no trace of this game can be found.

“Hmm, you know what, maybe I can give you this for free. Since its not in the store list and no price tag as well. For your birthday, Sakura-san,” the store clerk offered and Sakura didn’t wait for long to accept such a gracious offer.

“Thank you, I’ll play well,” Sakura bowed at ninety degrees before dashing out from the game shop unable to contain her excitement.

As soon as she reached home, Sakura went to her gaming room too thrilled to play her new mysterious game. She inserted the game disc into her PS4 and a few seconds later the title Alter Ego popped out with black colour as a background.

After hours playing Alter Ego, Sakura can feel her shoulders started to be tense due to her posture and decided to pause the game to stretch her back and probably to take a light snack as a meal replacement.

Sakura passed by her parents watching TV in their living room. She just realized its already night time after seeing her parents already at home. She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall on top of the tv. Its almost 10pm now.

Sakura tried to sneak to the kitchen hoping her parents didn’t realize her sudden appearance in the living room. But Mrs Miyawaki recognized the rushed footsteps and turned around to see Sakura tried to run with hands full of chocolates.

“Saachan, eat dinner. It's not healthy to eat only snacks,” Mrs Miyawaki gently reprimanded Sakura for her unhealthy eating habit.

“I’m not hungry,” Sakura answered half-heartedly and went back to her gaming room silently.

The game is proved to be one of the best games ever that Sakura had played. The plotline is dramatic with a twist and reversal that keep Sakura on the edge throughout the play. Her alter ego’s life is surely more interesting than the current life Sakura is living. Never did she ponder so hard on Nietzsche's quote, “ God is dead.”

Sakura continued playing games until wee hours ignoring her needs to sleep until she reached the final stage.

“Will you dare on your life in exchange for a new life?”

A message popup with a Yes or No button left to choose. Sakura who is already exhausted as the clock strikes 2 am just click Yes button without thinking. Another new message popped up again with a new question.

“Will you worship and obey with faith and pledge to worship until the end of your life without question?”

Again Yes and No buttons appeared and Sakura without hesitation chose Yes.

A scripture in Latin appeared with a voice narrating the thousand years chant and Sakura followed suit enamoured with the narration.

Sakura started to chant at the low register volume and slowly rising to imitate the narration until she’s too tired and slowly dozing off to sleep not knowing she just swear fealty to the common enemy to humanity, the Satan.

==

“Hmm, hello?” Eunbi is too pissed at this young woman who dared to sleep after swearing fealty to her.

The young woman continued to snore softly without caring at her surroundings.

Eunbi tried to restrain her anger as she knows it won't be pretty and probably the whole neighbourhood will be wiped away if she unleashes her anger. It will be unfair for other residents from this young woman’s neighbourhood to die instantly just because Eunbi was mad at this ungrateful worshipper of hers. Plus, she doesn’t want to get another reprimand from God like a young child to a mom. She’s three thousand years old for God’s sake.

Eunbi tried to shake the young woman with her right hand gently in fear too much strength will cause a mini earthquake. To Eunbi’s dismay, the worshipper continued to sleep.

Eunbi thought of this but she was scared if it is too much. The human called it as sexual harassment but Eunbi found out its effective way to wake the Hell residents if needed to.

Eunbi tried to wake the young woman again by calling the woman’s name but sadly the woman is too far away in the dreamland. Sakura is the name of her ignorant worshipper and instantly Eunbi is reminded of the sakura trees blossoming as Spring is just around the corner.

Eunbi’s right hand slowly reaching the woman’s left bosom and she’s slowly applying the pressure while closing the distance between them and kissed the lips of her first worshipper.

A moan can be heard from Sakura and Eunbi distanced her lips from Sakura’s and slowly shaking both of Sakura’s shoulders while still sitting on Sakura’s lap.

“Hello, earth to Miyawaki Sakura,” Eunbi called Sakura’s name so her soul can return to her physical body.

“Hmm,” Sakura’s eyes still tightly shut but her hands slid around Eunbi’s waist and effectively hugging her.

“Woi!!!!! Wake up will ya!” Eunbi was no longer able to keep her anger at bay.

Sakura’s eyes open widely like saucers looking at the intruder who’s sitting on her lap and she unconsciously keeps clinging onto the unknown intruder.

“Miyawaki Sakura right?” Eunbi asked feeling her anger dissipated after seeing a cute, confused Sakura.

“Yes….hi?” Sakura was uncertain about what she should react with such close proximity between her face and the beauty’s face.

“Glad you’re awake now,” Eunbi slowly untangle herself from Sakura’s limbs.

She stood tall trying to impose a scary aura to her first worshipper.

“I’m the Satan you chanted earlier,” Eunbi looked proud after saying that while Sakura’s forehead scrunched showing that she got confused.

“So now, Miyawaki Sakura, kneel before me so I can continue with the initiation as my first ever worshipper,” Eunbi pointing out a spot before her and gestured Sakura to start kneeling.

Sakura scrambled to kneel before this goddess or better known as the Satan. Sakura found the situation to be absurd but she played along as she found the strange intruder is really cute but intimidating.

“Repeat after me,” Eunbi looked at Sakura expectantly to see if Sakura was brave enough to defy her but Sakura appeared to be calm and nodded with a firm to Eunbi.

“I, your name, swear fealty to the Satan and will obey all the Satan’s order without qualms and hesitation,” Eunbi paused and Sakura repeated the sentence in one go.

Eunbi continued, “I will do my utmost best to serve my new Lady, The Satan, the Great Kwon Eunbi,” Sakura repeated the same sentence while keeping her head low.

“Great, now kiss me,” Eunbi instructed Sakura but Sakura was too shocked to process.

“Sakura, I repeat, kiss me now on the lips,” Eunbi’s eyes slowly turning reddish from pitch black ready to smack down her first worshipper upon her hesitancy to kiss her.

Sakura stood up and nearing Eunbi who still looking at Sakura with intensity and Sakura closing the gap and kissed Eunbi with so much passion that she can feel her heart beats faster and her brains turned mushier than before.

Eunbi gently nudged Sakura to stop the kissing and Sakura’s face blushed furiously why Eunbi looked calm.

“Where is your bedroom?” Eunbi’s out of nowhere question startled Sakura who’s still in a daze after their passionate kiss.

“Huh?”

“Are you deaf Sakura? I asked where is your bedroom?”

“Here, let me show you,” Sakura decided to lead her Satan to her bedroom.

Satan just walked past Sakura and already laid on Sakura's bed ready to sleep when Satan spoke, “Just sleep next to me. This is way past my bedtime. I need to sleep now or I need a pool of caffeine. And don’t you dare to touch me or I’ll push you straight to hell.”

Sakura just nodded weakly and slowly crawling to lie beside the Satan careful not to touch her. Sakura lied awake thinking of the weird night that she had. She never worships any God or even gone to any temple or church. She does respect the Higher Beings, or maybe she’s agnostic or upon closer inspection might be spiritual. But religions bore her and with the inter-religions wars that never end since the first human conception, the idea of religions turned her off. This cute Satan that appeared probably from the hell causing a ruckus at her house making Sakura rethink again on her religion stance. Sure she visited shrines here and there to accompany her grandma but in theory, Sakura never worships any deity believing her fate is up to her to decide. No divine intervention is needed to alter her life course. She turned to her right side admiring Eunbi’s geographical facial feature. How can such a beauty that can rival a goddess banished to hell to be the Satan? Who prays to God to ask forgiveness for Satan when she needed it the most?

Sakura can feel her eyelids becoming heavier and Eunbi’s gentle snore lulling her to drift off joining Eunbi in the dreamland.


	2. Part II

But thou, why goest thou back to such annoyance?

Why climb’st thou not the Mount Delectable,

Which is the source and cause of every joy?

Canto I – Dante Inferno

Ringing echoed in Sakura’s bedroom awaken Satan Eunbi who groggily rubbed her eyes while slowly searching for her mobile phone. Sakura who was still in her deep sleep undisturbed with the incessant ringing. Eunbi squinted her eyes adjusting her vision after being assault with her phone’s bright screen.

Eunbi sighed first in the morning seeing the caller id predicting she will have a headache throughout this morning.

“Hello?” Eunbi’s voice is still hoarse after waking up.

“Hi sweetie, how are you?” A gentle man’s voice greeting Eunbi.

“What do you want?”

“Oh someone is grumpy. Good morning to me too,” the man’s chuckled making Eunbi’s grumpier.

“What do you want Old Nick?” It's too early for Eunbi to mind her polite courtesy especially with someone she detested.

“Satan, how’s the new follower?” The Old Nick cut the chase and went straightforward to ask what’s in his mind since last night.

“How do you know I have a new follower?”

“Oh sweetie, it was me who led her way from astray and straight to you. You should thank me, Satan Eunbi,” Old Nick stressed the Eunbi syllable more than unnecessary.

“What do you want? You already have Church of Satan which was supposed to be mine but I gave their blood for you and what do I get in return? Nothing.”

Eunbi’s breathing is uneven and she can feel slowly her anger is rising.

“And I gave you the first new follower ever to you sweetie and you’re welcome. Enjoy,” Old Nick laughed and ended the phone call abruptly.

“Fucking asshole, God should chain Lucifer instead of nagging me every day,” Eunbi felt her anger slowly dissipating after realizing she’s not in the hell but in Sakura’s bedroom.

Eunbi looked at Sakura who sprawled ungracefully with drools forming a mini pool at her lips. She stood up and walked slowly to open the heavy curtain that blocked the sunlight. Eunbi missed enjoying the sunray that slowly starting to shine at dawn.

It’s like 7 am dewdrop that provides tranquillity to her tormented soul. It’s a rare moment for Eunbi’s morning which is far from the usual Hell that is always full of non-stop agonized and tortured cries all around the clock.

Eunbi unbarred the window savouring the gentle morning breeze with a hint of sakura flower’s smell signifying the Spring just arrives. For three thousand years, she had been through the worst calamity and animosity but this morning it feels different. For the first time, she felt cared. Admired and adored by a simple act but that doesn’t stop Eunbi revisiting her painful memories, again.

“Bow or you will be damned to the deepest Hell,” a thunderous voice commanded Eunbi.

Eunbi stayed unbowed stood still daring God goading him to punish her with her crowds.

“Bow to the first man or you will taste my wrath,” the thunderous voice booming out with anger at His rebellious angel.

“No,” Eunbi cracked voice unmasked her fear however her feet planted firmly on the ground.

“Michael, banish her to the Hell with her kinds and clipped all their wings. Your soul will stay tormented, impure until the Final Day. You will have the power over human but it's temporary until the Final Judgement. You will never be allowed to be among the angels."

God’s harsh order is instantly executed and Eunbi felt the ground she stood shaken and she lost her balance falling down to the deepest Hell with her family and friends.

“Satan, my lady, good morning,” Sakura knelt before her with head’s hanging low showing respect to her new lord.

“Good morning Miyawaki Sakura. Do you know what time it is?”

“Its 9:15 am My Lady,” Sakura answered confidently.

“You’re wrong, it’s breakfast time and you better get your ass to the kitchen and serve me a hearty meal,” Eunbi glared at Sakura while Sakura scrambled to the kitchen as fast as she could.

Eunbi smiled watching Sakura’s antics and she instantly remembers to prepare a contract for Sakura as her first new follower. Her morning feel exceptionally well today and she can't wait to have a good breakfast.

“This is Kkura bread,” Sakura proudly showed her burn bread to Eunbi who appeared unimpressed.

“But it's burnt,” Eunbi tossed the so-called Kkura-bang back to the plate.

It’s Sakura’s turn to be unimpressed with Eunbi’s lack of table manner.

“Just because you’re my God now doesn’t mean you can toss food. Not in my house, uh-huh, you, young lady must learn the table manner,” Sakura momentarily forgetting who’s she talking to and keep shaking her finger disapprove Eunbi’s action.

Eunbi remained quiet watching Sakura who’s still nagging at her while continue lamenting no one is helping her in the kitchen.

“Shh, no nagging, be quiet,” Eunbi’s stern voice instantly making Sakura shut her mouth realizing she might cross the line.

Eunbi conjured a stack of documents that magically appeared neatly in front of Sakura’s plate. Sakura tried to maintain her composure but her right foot can't stop shaking in fear of Eunbi’s wrath.

“I apologize, My Lady, if I crossed the line, but my kkura-bang is really good and even my parents approved of it,” Sakura sincerely apologized while bowing profusely.

Eunbi dismissed the apology with a wave and picked the kkura-bang again from the plate ready to savour the kkura-bang. Eunbi almost cried tasting the kkura-bang, it is so good, that the taste rivalled heaven’s bread that she once ate. Sakura still fidgeting on her seat anxious of what the verdict her God will give.

“It is good,” came a curt reply from Eunbi and Sakura slowly breathing again.

“Take a look at your contract, that’s a binding contract between you and me,” Eunbi gestured Sakura to read the contract while she can't stop eating the kkura-bang.

The contract unsurprisingly in Japanese ranging from article to article making Sakura’s eyes spinning fast seeing the alphabets started to swim around confusing her. Sakura only understands the title,' Worshipper Contract.'

“My Lady, I have dyslexia, this will take me some time to read,” a humble request politely asking Eunbi to extend her reading time.

“My bad, let me make it easier for you,” Eunbi grabbed her phone and started to type on her phone.

A ding ringtone announcing a message had been received by Sakura’s phone and Eunbi waved lazily to her to check her message.

[From My Lady, the Great Kwon Eunbi, the Mighty Satan]

Here’s the audio for the contract and I attached here the contract in Comic Sans Font as well, I heard it's making the reading easier for those who dyslexic.

Sakura’s voice shaken and she bowed at her God with utmost gratitude while thanking her in a shaking voice. For the first time in her 22 years of life, someone acknowledged that it's okay for her to be dyslexic and it's not a burden to cater to her needs and Eunbi, her new God just makes things so simple and for the first time, she felt cared.

==

Sakura is still listening to the audio that been provided to her by Eunbi about the contract for being her first new follower. It’s a normal contract with a few exception clauses that say Sakura is not allowed to leave her new religion or she will be tortured alive by boiling to death which send shivers to her bone or that she no longer allowed to marry a human which Sakura thought its quite weird on her part. Is Eunbi making her a nun for professing this new religion and after finishing up the contract reading, more and more questions loomed in her head screaming to be clarified by the contract provider, Eunbi.

Eunbi had gone to do her work after breakfast saying now that she needs to have a meeting with Japanese yokai about a misbehaving kappa. Sakura who’s still listening to the contract audio just nodding weakly hoping Eunbi will not bring any yokai with her. Sakura was scared to death whenever she’s heard the yokai word. To Sakura, yokai is scarier than any western demons.

Its almost dinner time now and her parents already reached home. She’s wondering if Eunbi will come again to her house or Eunbi will go to her home in Hell. She continued to scribble here and there her questions on the contract so it will be easier to ask Eunbi in one-go.

A knock on her door startled her and she can hear her mom asking her to join the dinner together. Sakura was reluctant but she already walked out from her bedroom to go to the kitchen helping her mom arranging the plates on the table.

“Hmm, why are four plates instead of three?” Her mom quirked her eyebrow curious about the additional plate.

“It's for my new uh, my new Go,” Before Sakura can complete the sentence Eunbi walked out from her bedroom walking with a proud smirk on her face completing Sakura’s sentence, “God. I’m Sakura’s new God.”

“Ehh, kami-sama?” Mr Miyawaki joined the conversation observing Eunbi.

“You can say that, I’m Kwon Eunbi by the way,” Eunbi introduced herself to Sakura’s parents and already seated at her seat next to Sakura.

“But our religion is Shinto,” Mrs Miyawaki added.

“I know but not Sakura,” Eunbi took a glance at Sakura while Sakura nodded agreeing with Eunbi’s statement.

“Oh well, I guess it's okay. We’re not really religious though,” Mr Miyawaki clarified before munching the rice.

“So, what is your new religion, Sakura?” Mrs Miyawaki continued showing her interest knowing Sakura never dwell on religion to profess as a one.

“Uhh, it’s a new religion so we haven’t decided the name yet,” Sakura looked at Eunbi hoping Eunbi will answer her mom’s question however Eunbi already devouring her meal just hummed in approval. Eunbi continued enjoying her dinner and the topic quieten down as each one of them in the table busy enjoying the dinner as well.

“So have you done reading the contract,” Eunbi stared at Sakura studying her side profile as Sakura’s sitting on her study table.

“Yes,” Sakura turned around to face Eunbi who’s leaning on the wall sitting in between Sakura’s plushies on her bed. The adorable sight almost making Sakura squeal but the squeal died on her throat.

“I know you have a question, so just ask,” Eunbi turned her gaze to her phone checking if there are any new messages from her minions.

“I have multiple questions but I ask this one first.” Sakura flipped her contract trying to find the question she wrote beside the clause.

“Hmm,” Eunbi replied looking bored and now checking her Facebook page.

“Ahh, this one, what do you mean by offering?” Sakura looked at Eunbi with anticipation.

“You will do the offering to me,” Eunbi who’s still reading the Facebook comments is aware of Sakura’s anxiousness on the topic but decided to tease the sweating clumsy girl.

“Do I need to kill myself?” Sakura tried to avoid death topic however she knows there's a possibility she might take a drastic action to end her short life.

“Suicide? No, if you kill yourself, I will no longer have a follower.” Eunbi grinned at Sakura but Sakura won't stop sweating. She even cursed herself for being gullible to accept a mysterious gift from the charming stranger.

“I’m Satan, not Lucifer alright. And yes, Old Nick is Lucifer, he’s the one gifted you with the game.”

“Oh, he’s the Lucifer?”

“Yes, he’s the Lucifer. Damn it, he’s more popular than me. He has a song named Lucifer by Shinee, all Satanic temples devoted to him and he has a freaking show as well,” Eunbi complained to Sakura who’s keeping still.

“So what should I do for my offering to you?” Sakura asked still frightened to know what the real offering will be.

“The offering wont be painful alright. Stop being a scaredy-cat, I’m a Satan, not a Viking,” Eunbi tried to calm Sakura’s anxiety which of course proved to be ineffective.

“So the offering will not hurt me. Then can I offer my humble game pod together with all the collections that I collected since young? I mean, there’s Yu-Gi-Oh rare cards, Pokemon cards and even Harry Potter merchandise.” Sakura’s innocent offer illicit Eunbi’s heartful laughter who keeps shaking her head amazed at Sakura’s naivety.

“No, I don’t need games. You can continue playing them. Sakura, do you love history?” An unexpected question from Eunbi causing Sakura’s eyebrows knitted together contemplating to lie or to tell the truth.

“No, but I do learn some world history in school,” Sakura chose to be truthful to avoid Hell’s fire.

Eunbi smiled at her answer, “Human loves to tell half-baked truth by using the word some. Sometimes, some more, someone even they didn’t mean it. Maybe my question is too vague I guess,” Eunbi shrugged before continue, “ I mean, do you learn religion’s history or maybe some theology?”

“I only learnt how Shinto is found and influenced and maybe a bit of Christianity,” Sakura answered but cant guesses the reason why Eunbi’s unexpected question related to her offering question.

“Well, Sakura, long long time ago, when human civilization at an early stage, they often provide offering to the Gods they worshipped. Aztec civilization offers human sacrifices to appease to Apollo or better known as God of Sun, same goes with Maya civilization. But for me, Satan is not like the low-level deity or god or goddess or whatever name known to human.”

Eunbi looked at Sakura but Sakura lowered her gaze afraid of the consequences of her question.

Eunbi exhaled loudly before continuing, “We love lusts, vices and we fed on people’s sins. We don’t care about your blood, frail physique but we would like to taste your desire. Don’t you know in history the shamans often sacrificed a virgin girl? And I want the same from you,” Eunbi’s smirked watching Sakura’s panic over the answer.

“I know you’re a virgin. So you just need to offer your virginity and it will be considered as the offering to me.”

Sakura kneeled in front of the bed while bowing with her forehead almost touched the floor.

“Thank you, My Lady, I will serve you until the day I die,” Sakura relieved that she’s escaped from the death. She’s too young to die. Even though she thought her virginity is really important to her to the point she’s saving it for someone’s important but a thought crossed her mind. What’s more important than her own God?

===

Extra scene:

Eunbi is exhausted after her meeting with the yokai. The culprit Kappa apparently caused havoc in Tokyo and now she just received a text message from God nagging her to leash her minions tighter. Why the heck she chose to be Satan? She should pick to be a Lucifer, easy peasy task and worshipped worldwide even though regarded as blasphemy.

Eunbi scrolled down and read her last text message from Lucifer.

[From Lucifer:]

I will find you a new follower alright, stop being mad at me for being famous

[From Eunbi:]

I'm mad at you for being lazy. Please be more proactive in managing the underlings.

[From Lucifer:]

No honey, it's your job. I, as Lucifer, only need to lead human straight to hell alright

[From Eunbi:]

Then why the fck I need to offer deals to humans?

[From Lucifer:]

That's because you're our ex-prosecutor in heaven remember? Or is your mind decaying after all these years haha

[From Eunbi:]

Insult my brain again, then you enforce yourself the contract alright

[From Lucifer:]

Hypothetically speaking, do you think I was admired and adored by humans?

[From Eunbi:]

Is this another insult disguised as a bad question?

[From Lucifer:]

No Satan, it is a genuine question :D

[From Eunbi:]

I guess you are. Only stupid brainless people will worship you

[From Lucifer:]

Are you saying all my worshippers are zombies? Oh, hun, a lot of them are famous actors

[From Eunbi:]

Do you think I will be worshipped one day?

[From Lucifer:]

Is staying in the hell makes you losing confident? I mean hell is not a nice place, to begin with, but sweetie you're really pretty and smart, of course, you will soon have a new follower alright. Don't lose your confidence ;)

[From Eunbi:]

Alright

[From Lucifer:]

Seriously speaking, none of my worshippers worships me for genuine reason. It is better to have one loyal servant rather than thousands of betrayers

[From Eunbi:]

I guess

[From Lucifer:]

Cheer up the Great Kwon Eunbi. The day will come soon okay. Go enjoy walking under cherry blossoms trees. I drank Sakura-flavoured Calpis and its really good too

[From Eunbi:]

Okay, whatever

Eunbi shuts her phone and continues reading the newspaper. This Covid19 pandemic is ravaging country upon the country and showing no sign to slow down. Despite Angels of Death busier than normal days picking up new souls every second, the human still enjoying their lives ignorant of other's sickness. The human being still fascinates Eunbi to no end with their perseverance to live and in the process acquired greed that knows no bound. The greed that caused death to be the poor man's doctor whilst his rich counterpart cheated death multiple times proud of his so-called illusionary achievement. The only species with the toxin of selfishness written into their genetic code. Unequal to wealth, yet they build, buy and consume. Deceive as they claw their way to the pinnacle of what they defined as success and boast their superiority to other men.


	3. Part III

You’re ignoring me so loud

That it’s deafening

This silence is so deep

That it’s echoing

Anna Jae

“Do you have more questions?” Eunbi yawned too tired to continue their Q&A session started by Sakura.

Sakura noticed Eunbi is more sluggish and her yawn is more often.

“I guess that’s all,” Sakura too was tired and no longer can stifle her yawn which escaped freely and Eunbi eyed her strangely.

“What’s your tired for?” Eunbi can see Sakura’s eyes teary after her big yawn.

“I’m always like this,” Sakura wiped her tears continuing to jot down notes on her pink book.

“Let’s go to sleep, I’m too tired,” Eunbi changed her outfit into a comfortable bunny pyjama with a blink of an eye while Sakura was busy arranging her book and the unsigned contract on her study table.

Both settled on the bed naturally on their own spot ready to rest for the day.

Eunbi’s breaking the silence, “Sakura, I will give you Satanic book where you can read to understand this religion better.”

“Okay,” Sakura short reply soon replaced with a gentle snore coming out from her and a few occasional fuh fuh sound coming from Eunbi.

==

After having breakfast with her parents, Sakura like usual stayed in her room reading the Satanic Book which original language was in Latin but Eunbi transformed it to Japanese in Comic Sans Font to accommodate Sakura. Eunbi is already gone doing her normal job and probably will not be back until tomorrow and Sakura never pressed any further respecting her God’s privacy.

The book’s cover is a black leather made up from tiny scales that will shine under darkness which Sakura discovered when she left it in her darkroom to grab dinner. Her parents went vacationing somewhere that Sakura never bothered to learn. She used to be alone and enjoy her own company without needing to rely on her parents. She continued to focus on her reading divulging deeper excited to understand further her new religion.

The prologue started with nine satanic statements representing the dogma of her new religion. Reading deeper she understood the reason lust and sex played an important role in this satan-made religion. Humans are identified as instinctually predatory, and "lust and carnal desire" are singled out as part of humans' intrinsic nature but the venture stops at each participant sexual freedom no more beyond forced participation. Hedonism is encouraged and but within the legal and moral habit and no harm is intended.

In the Book, two angels requested to God (not Satan albeit Satan and God used interchangeably) to be bestowed with human instinct; sex. God was furious with the ridiculous appeal and banished the pair to a nowhere in the middle of the desert, trapped in a well for thousand years and died without salvation.

The Book further clarified the distinction between angel and satan. Satan is the rebellious, fallen angel that lost her noble status after refusing to bow to the first man. However, the lack of reason in the Book can satisfy Sakura’s curiosity to know what led her God to defy the command. She jotted down neatly on her pink book and took a mental note to ask Satan once she’s here.

Angel was created from light while Satan is made from fire and that’s sufficiently explained why Satan feels at home in Hell. Angel has no desire to eat neither lust as it's been programmed to obey all God’s orders and to worship until the Final Day. Satan was the opposite of Angel where all the forbidden acts encouraged.

Now Sakura understood the meaning of her offering and the logic of why Satan is flirtatious. But isn’t it not much difference with human carnal desire? Despite prostitution and fornication is included in the Seven Deadly Sins, but it existed since human conception. One of the known historical facts, prostitutes are among the oldest trade in the world. Look around, isn’t sex running the world? From televisions, newspaper, magazines, social media aren’t they all centred on sex and greed? Take a peek at the sensual dance that becomes a crazy trend amongst the youth, aren’t they imitating the sexual position in porns? Sakura accepted the difference between the angels and Satan, but now it opens another limbo; what is the difference between human and Satan?

==

Eunbi is in Korea far away from Sakura’s bedroom trying to keep the mess under control that was created by the Gumiho, the nine-tailed fox that can transform to be a beautiful woman to lure man and killed them for her pleasure.

Eunbi scanned the list that been given by the Angel of Justice containing the personal information of all the victims that been murdered by Gumiho.

“Why there were two young priests in the list?” Eunbi’s stern voice startled the few hundreds of years old Gumiho.

“They’re leeches and should be killed,” the young Gumiho defended her action but still lowering her gaze afraid of Satan’s wrath.

“I know they’re the biggest scums but you know right, we must not touch any pious man.” Eunbi walked closer to the Gumiho who’s now shaking afraid of the consequences.

“But they’re sexual predators. They groomed young kids and one of them got pregnant and they advised her to perform an abortion. They’re sacrilegious, how can they called themselves as a man of God?” Gumiho’s outburst shocked Eunbi but she maintained her composure.

“That’s not our duty to meddle with God’s men. Leave it to Angel of Justice,” Eunbi tried to think what the best punishment is to be performed by Gumiho.

“But the Great Satan, its not justice, but vengeance. Isn't vengeance a part of Satanic statement?” The young Gumiho now is trying to be brave to protect herself from being banished to Hell.

“No, vengeance is if you or your kins was involved but on the facts, those scums did it to human, that’s justice. You’re trying to punish them in the name of justice, not vengeance.”

The Gumiho went paler and stayed silent. She should know better than arguing with the heaven ex-prosecutor.

“What will be my punishment then?” The Gumiho asked timidly to unfazed the Great Satan.

“Angel of Justice recommended you to be punished in Hell for twenty years but I understand your noble pursuit. Instead of being damned to Hell where you will be rotten, it is best if we can utilize your talent. You will be my enforcers but without any privilege for two years, understand?”

“Understand the Great Satan, thank you, thank you so much for sparing me,” Gumiho moved closer and bend her knee before the Great Satan moved with the decision.

==

After a heated discussion with Angel of Justice, Eunbi finally is done with her job for the day. She looked at her phone’s clock checking the time which is nearly 4 am. She’s wondering whether Sakura had fallen asleep or still wide awake diligently reading page by page of her Satanic book.

She decided to go back to her house in Hell. Plus, she needs to feed her Cerberus who might be mad at her for abandoning them for a few days. Maybe she buys some dog toys in the human world, that will appease them. Eunbi decided to buy from the nearest convenience shop that she can spot on the way back home. After choosing three similar toys but with different colours, she decided she’s done for the day.

==

Sakura can't remember when she falls asleep and tried slowly to move her strained neck after sleeping in the awkward position for long.

“You’re really diligent,” Eunbi’s gentle voice surprised her. Sakura just realized she fall asleep while still reading Satanic book and can see a few wet patches on the book in courtesy of her saliva.

Sakura embarrassed her God caught her sleeping and tried to bow to her beautiful God but her knees wobbled like a noodle and Eunbi caught her faster than a light helping her to sit on her bed. Sakura can smell Eunbi’s perfume and concluded her God taken a liking of human perfume.

“You should take care of yourself better Sakura,” Eunbi’s nagging feel foreign to Sakura, it almost felt like someone cared for her pitiful existence.

“Here is the breakfast. Balthazar is a weird guy but he’s a great cook. Don’t worry, it’s a vegetarian meal,” Eunbi put the breakfast pack on Sakura’s study table.

Sakura bowed to Eunbi, “I need to go to the washroom.”

“Sure and please take a bath as well, you smell like saliva,” Eunbi grinned enjoying Sakura’s panicking over her words.

“Yes, I’m sorry for being stinky,” Sakura rushed to take a bath while Eunbi laughed enjoying her tease over Sakura.

==

“This taste is really good,” Sakura gobbled her breakfast like it was her last meal.

“I told you, Balthazar is a good cook,” Eunbi texting to say thank you to Balthazar which he replied with a smiley emoji.

“But is shrimp a part of vegetarian?” Sakura’s question caught Eunbi’s attention.

“Hmm, is there shrimp?” Eunbi stopped texting and looked at starved Sakura who won't stop munching her food.

“Yes,” Sakura answered which Eunbi just shrugged in return continue checking her phone.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Sakura finished her so-called vegetarian meal leaving no leaf left and stood up from her study table picking up the empty pack as well ready to dispose it in kitchen. Eunbi remains seated on Sakura’s bed now enjoying poking Sakura’s pink Kirby doll.

Sakura returned after a few minutes ready to start another Q&A session after her ‘study’ session yesterday devouring each word in Satanic book.

Eunbi’s now aware Sakura had returned from the kitchen slowly putting the Kirby doll away from her trying to cover up her cute ‘sin.’ Sakura was still oblivious of Eunbi’s murder attempt of Kirby went straight to sit on her study chair and turned to face Eunbi.

“I know you want to ask more questions but I have another idea,” Eunbi interrupted Sakura way before Sakura can ask her.

“What is the idea?” Sakura was afraid if it involved her offering.

“No, it's not offering. Let’s have Q&A about you Sakura,” Eunbi prodded Sakura to elicit any reaction from her first follower.

“I’m a boring person, so I don’t think the Q&A will be long,” Sakura chuckled in an attempt to cover up her awkwardness.

“Oh you never know Sakura,” Eunbi smirked effectively trapping Sakura to agree with her idea.

“Okay, I guess I will answer as much as I can,” Sakura shrugged not knowing the effect of the Q&A.

“First and foremost, why you chanted the Latin chant to call me?” Eunbi stared at Sakura who’s still adjusting her chair’s height.

“Hmm, I didn’t know it can summon My Lady, but I’m thankful you appeared before me, the Great Kwon Eunbi,” Sakura answered truthfully.

“But the purpose was to change your life isn’t it, so do tell me why you wanted to change your life?”

“Hmm, I guess my life is too boring and I want to taste more adventurous life I guess,” Sakura’s answer did not satisfy Eunbi however.

“You lied to me, Miyawaki Sakura. I never like liars,” Eunbi’s deeper voice alarmed Sakura if she just committed a grave mistake.

“I never lie, my God,” Sakura tried to reverse her mistake but Eunbi unimpressed.

“Then tell me your deepest secret, I’m your God remember, tell me the truth for which I will grant if I’m in a good mood,” Eunbi added to soothe the panicky Sakura.

“I wish to be reborn in a different family,” Sakura revealed her darkest secret while Eunbi still fixated on Sakura.

“My parents never love me like others will do.” Sakura remained silent for a few minutes and Eunbi let Sakura compose herself before she can continue her confession.

“I prayed to God for them to love me one day but God never grants my wish. Neither Santa Claus nor Kami-sama,” again silence engulfed them after Sakura confessed.

Eunbi tried to read Sakura’s expression which is a mixture of helplessness, sad and forlorn. Eunbi felt her emotion is been affected by Sakura’s raw emotion but she kept a cool composure.

Sakura continued while tears started to form on her delicate eyes, “I realized when I was thirteen years old there are no pictures of me in the house.”

Sakura resumed after taking a small breath, “My parents never bother to know my ambition, my favourite colour, my dyslexia, they thought I’m just stupid and never recognize any of my efforts.”

“Your parents never ready to have a child, Sakura,” Eunbi stating the obvious while Sakura still trying to explain her complicated relationship with her parents.

“When my obachan passed away, they were vacationing in Hawaii without me.” Sakura tried to stifle her cry before continue, “I was fifteen years old and I need to manage the funeral alone. They just send prayers and thoughts for me to cope. ME, FIFTEEN YEARS OLD!”

Eunbi already can foresee Sakura will explode with anger. Sakura rubbed her eyes trying to block the tears from dropping but the attempt resulted more tears dropped. Eunbi’s gaze studying Sakura who’s now consumed with anger and heartache.

“My obachan who’s the only person that loves me, leave me alone with these heartless monsters.”

Sakura’s cry turned to wail, mourning the person who loved her and grieving for the love she never gets from her parents.

Eunbi conjured a glass of water and presented to Sakura with the gentlest smile she can muster in an attempt to cheer her loyal servant. Sakura continued to wail in sorrow until her throat hoarse and her eyes red from her misery.

==

They were both busy eating the hamburgers in the fast-food restaurant after Eunbi decided its time for their dinner. Sakura who no longer have any energy left only nodded weakly agreeing with Eunbi’s dinner suggestion.

“Do you want to be reborn?” Eunbi’s sudden question interrupted Sakura who lost in her thoughts.

“If I want to be reborn, do I need to die first?” Eunbi just realized Sakura has tempting, luscious pink lips paired with her beautiful, delicate eyes screaming for her to protect Sakura until the end.

“Sadly yes,” Eunbi’s stomach twisted after hearing her own confirmation hoping Sakura will not agree to die young.

“But can I just leave the family?” Hope started to cause Eunbi imagination went beyond her own expectation with a mere statement from Sakura.

“Yes, we can do that today if you want,” Sakura took a peek at Eunbi who’s hardened face slowly softening but her eyes twinkling with excitement which Sakura thought it was just her imagination.

“Thank you, my God, for helping me and for treating my meals,” Sakura thanked Eunbi hoping her sincerity reached her God’s, cold heart.

“I’m your God, it's my responsibilities,” Eunbi replied curtly hoping Sakura will not hear her frantic heartbeats.

==

Sakura stood still enjoying with her eyes closed savouring her last moment in her family’s house. In a few hours, she will leave her birthplace forever without a trace. She felt melancholy, in between her love for her parents and her parents' lack of love to her. She wished to her God for a new sibling to her parents so that her parents wouldn’t be lonely without her and for her parents redeemed themselves even though it is not her they will love.

“My God, am I too selfish?” Sakura asked after her wish is approved by Eunbi.

Eunbi pressed the lift button and they’re slowly ascending to the 24th floor where Miyawaki resides.

“No, it meant, the responsibility to the responsible instead of the irresponsible, Eunbi explained hoping Sakura’s heart not torn over her decision.

“My parents always want me to be a doctor so that I can take over their practice but my dyslexia making it twice harder for me to learn and they just deemed me as an idiot. Maybe I’m an idiot,” Sakura’s self-depreciated humour didnt sit well with Eunbi.

“No, you’re not. You’re smart and its your parents who are the blithering idiots for not recognising what a gem you are,” Eunbi’s reassurance making Sakura’s smile genuinely for the first time on that night.

The elevator dinged signalling they already reached 24th floor and both of them walked out from the elevator with mixed emotion.

==

Its almost a week now since Sakura stayed at Eunbi’s penthouse which is located in the middle of Seoul. With Eunbi’s magical charms, Sakura able to understand Korean without exhausting much effort to learn the language.

Eunbi obliviated her parents and all the memories are now stored in Sakura’s diary in the form of words. Eunbi mentioned to her its not much to begin with but at least there’s something she can hold onto if she missed them.

“For them, your existence Miyawaki Sakura is a mere page, but for you, their existence is the biggest chapter. So now, the chapter is ended and let’s start with a new grand chapter,” The wisdom that been shared by her three thousand years old God comforting Sakura to never falter. Who knows that Satan is the coolest God among all the Gods?

A cute Cerby, a nickname that sticks with Cerberus derived from Sakura’s Kirby keep licking Sakura’s face and with three tongues all over her face, she felt like she’s been showered with saliva from the cute Cerby. Eunbi noticed that Sakura is lonely in her penthouse and commanded Cerby to come from Hell to accompany Sakura. Sakura in return, cleaning, cooking and generally helping Eunbi to manage her penthouse. She knew Eunbi always exhausted with her work and tried to alleviate such burden from Eunbi by assisting Eunbi to discern human-satan contract which is welcomed warmly by Eunbi in her own words, “ Bless Mr Slenderman and Krampus, but I can only rely on you and Gumiho since Mr Slenderman and Krampus shared one braincell,” joked Eunbi after returning from her daunting task.

Her phone vibrated and when Sakura checked the new text from My Lady, the Great Kwon Eunbi, the Mighty Satan. Its about the offering which she thought Eunbi had forgotten about it.

[From My Lady, the Great Kwon Eunbi, the Mighty Satan:]

It will be solar eclipse soon on Friday, the 13th. Prepare yourself for the offering.

[From Sakura, the first follower and cute loyal servant:]

With pleasure, My Lady


	4. Part IV

TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE, DEATH, MASSACRE, VIOLENCE, GORE, SEXUAL ABUSE, CHILD GROOMING

Gott ist tot

Friedrich Nietzsche

Free from the encumbering layers of clothing, Sakura laid naked under Eunbi. She can feel Eunbi’s breasts against hers as Eunbi’s weight slowly pining her on the king’s bed. Sakura closed her eyes, nervous what will happen next. Eunbi lowered her head to take Sakura’s rosy nipple into her head and gently suckled. Eunbi’s right hand caressing Sakura’s left cheek with gentle affection calming her worshipper’s nervousness. When Eunbi rubbed her check over Sakura’s breast, moving slowly down to her thighs, a moan escaped from her mouth while Sakura’s eyes remained shut afraid if it’s a wrong move.

“You can enjoy this Sakura, it’s a pleasure activity and must not be monopolized by one party,” Eunbi’s hot breath tickled Sakura’s core and another moan escaped from her unrestrained.

Sakura nodded weakly at Eunbi, feeling Eunbi’s long tongue slowly licking her core, sending chills of desire down her spine. Sakura’s writhing with an ecstasy making her moan loudly. Eunbi’s grip on her thighs reminding her she’s under her God’s mercy. Eunbi smirked knowing Sakura’s too deep in her desire to realize Eunbi had slipped a finger to her core.

The tight knot of pleasure in Sakura coiled even tighter, her whole being was centred in one place. Eunbi increased her pace with three fingers elicited a sharp moan from Sakura, mixed in ecstasy and pain. The pace gentled before gradually stop. Sakura looked up at Eunbi noting the tenderness in her care. The churning waves caressed the beach. Eunbi licked Sakura’s core clean enjoying the taste of sweet virgin with the hint of blood.

Sakura’s gaze following Eunbi’s movement who laid down beside her. Sakura turned and hold Eunbi close not minding Eunbi’s tiny scales on her skin, surprised Eunbi returned her hug as Eunbi felt a warm rush filling her. Eunbi looked at the window noticing the dark sky returned to normal. Sakura hit her climax exactly at the moment the sun is obscured by the moon. Eunbi smiled satisfied and holding Sakura tighter. They held each other comfortably, spent and satiated.

==

Eunbi groaned feeling something heavy clinging on her like life depended on her and she can feel a sticky, wet patched on her hair. Her eyes slowly adjusting to see who the culprit is daring to ruin her perfect, shiny black hair and oh my, the scene is too cute but she still need to scold this cute culprit. Sakura back hugged her making Eunbi a lil spoon with her head rests on Sakura’s chest. Sakura who’s a heavy sleeper did not realize her saliva already made a way to Eunbi’s hair.

Eunbi stayed in that position savouring the warmth from Sakura despite a skinny and fragile physique but emitting warmth like a furnace. A faint sound of birds chirping is caught by Eunbi’s super ability of hearing adding a harmonious melody mixed with Sakura’s serene breathing. The offering process went smoothly, in fact, went much better than what Eunbi expected.

Eunbi tried to release herself from Sakura’s long limbs encircled her waist and without exerting much effort she finally escaped free but missing the warmth instantly. Eunbi is hungry and her stomach is agreed with her judgement. She went straight to the kitchen but was surprised to her dining table was full of grandiose set lunch course for two persons. She took a note that left on the dining table to read who is the gracious sender of the full lunch course set. 

To Madam Satan Eunbi,

Please enjoy this whole banquet for you and your very first follower. This is to celebrate the offering that went successfully.

Signed,

Balthazar from Hell’s Kitchen

Eunbi smiled and texted her gratitude to Balthazar thanking him for his sincerity. Eunbi can hear footsteps coming from her bedroom walking to the kitchen. Unsurprisingly, it was Sakura with her bed hair pointing to all directions resembling the scientist hair, Albert Einstein.

Sakura took her seat naturally beside Eunbi who’s sitting at the end of the table that reserved for her only. Sakura smiled lazily and bowed to Eunbi greeted her good morning and asked how’s Eunbi sleep last night. Eunbi contemplated to herself to say the truth that she has a good sleep after so long or to tease Sakura just to enjoy Sakura’s panic reaction. Without contemplating too long, Eunbi decided to go with the second option.

“I didn’t get enough sleep last night because your snore is too loud that I thought I was in the middle of the sea with drunken sailors,” Eunbi calmly stated her half-baked truth and Sakura just like what Eunbi expected, panic and scrambled to apologize for daring to disturb her God’s beauty sleep.

“It is okay, but just so you know, your saliva had ruined my perfect hair,” Eunbi showed wet patches formed around her hair to Sakura who tried to wipe Eunbi’s ruined hair with her napkin which Eunbi refused and commanded Sakura to sit and resumed eating.

Eunbi cant withstand the awkward atmosphere resulting from her teasing decided to cut the tension.

“Let’s shower together,” Eunbi asked nonchalantly.

“What?! But I- I-,” Sakura tried to reason out but Eunbi cuts her off

“You ruined my hair, take responsibility to wash your saliva from my silky hair,” Eunbi smirked with satisfaction knowing Sakura will obey her command.

Sakura perplexed with Eunbi, why would she let her hair covered with Sakura’s saliva any longer until breakfast when Eunbi can just wash her hair instead of waiting for Sakura and before she can start to analyse Eunbi’s weird reason further, she can hear Eunbi calling her from the bathroom. She sighed thinking she will wash all the dishes after she’s done with Eunbi.

==

Eunbi thought Sakura has a good pair of hands, massaging her hair and scalp gently with the human shampoo that smells of lavender, Eunbi’s favourite flower lulling her into a state of relaxation which is too few she can experience in her thousand years of life.

“Take off your clothes, Sakura,” Eunbi commanded after satisfied with her massage. Sakura silently obeyed and within minutes, she’s naked just like Eunbi.

“Join me,” Eunbi gestured Sakura to enter the spacious bathtub but Sakura yelped upon her foot touching the water.

“Sorry, I love to soak my skin with cold water. My scales love cold water more.”

“It's okay My Lady, it is not very cold,” Sakura assured her beloved God and angry at herself for not containing her displeasure better.

“Sakura don’t beat yourself over a small matter. There are things that we can't control. So what we’re going to do with the things that are out of our control?”

“Play with Animal Crossing,” Sakura replied undelayed with confidence.

“Hahahahahaha, you’re really funny,” Eunbi laugh echoed throughout the penthouse startling Cerby who’s busy enjoying the impromptu breakfast on the dining table.

Sakura smiled hesitantly amused seeing how her weird joke affected Eunbi so much.

“Life isn’t meant to be rushed, right Sakura.”

“Yes, it is true.”

“Now please wash my back,” Eunbi turned her back to Sakura and Sakura was glad her blush is hidden from Eunbi.

==

Eunbi and Sakura just laze around in the sofa watching some Korean drama about medieval zombies who Eunbi loudly showing her distaste toward the historical inaccuracies despite Sakura repeatedly telling her its just a drama, not a documentary.

Cerby has probably hidden somewhere dark sulking after Eunbi scolded them for making a mess on the dining table. Sakura really wanted to resume her Animal Crossing session but afraid that Eunbi will take it wrongly.

After binge-watching all of the episodes in one go, Eunbi decided to eat dinner outside and shouted loudly to no one particular that she’s going to buy toys for Cerby. Sakura chuckled lightly enjoyed watching Eunbi, her God, acted like a fool for her pet.

The dinner was short, as they ate without much words traded between them though Eunbi looked a little grim than usual.

After they’ve done with the simple dinner, Eunbi suggested to Sakura to have a walk enjoying the night breeze at the small park near to their home. Sakura nodded agreeing with Eunbi’s suggestion.

They walked for a few minutes until Eunbi decided to stop and rest at one of the benches. Sakura can feel Eunbi acted out of her usual characters but she didn’t dare to ask further.

“I know you have a question for me Sakura,” Eunbi decided to break the silence but it confused Sakura.

“My Lady, what do you mean?” Sakura kneeled before Sakura ignoring the stares from the passerby.

“You were curious about why I refused to bow to the first man. I’ve seen your notes,” Eunbi patted empty spot beside her signalling Sakura to occupy the seat.

“Ohh,” the only word Sakura can utter before taking a seat beside her God.

“Are you ready to know the reason?” Eunbi inquired looking at Sakura while Sakura nodded with affirmative.

“Hold my hand,” Sakura took Eunbi’s hand and suddenly they were teleported into a dark room that illuminated with the screen that Sakura first thought it was a cinema but she knew for sure that the room is not a cinema.

“This room is known as The Dark Room, where all of the human deeds albeit bad or good deed will be stored, and everyone has their deed replayed here if the angels decided they need more than one opinion.”

Fear is starting to fill inside Sakura that she’s sure she has reeked of fear scared whether will her deed replayed in the screen today for her God. Eunbi noticing Sakura’s anxiety explained her reason further.

“We will not be watching your deed today. It's only happened once you died. Today we will watch the reason why I refused to bow to the first man.”

“Alright without further ado, let’s start,” Eunbi flicked her finger and the screening started making Sakura sink deeper into her seat.

A scene of bleak orphanage stripped from any colours visible on the screen somehow foretold the unlucky future of the orphans. Sakura didn’t recognize the language, but she convinced the scene taking place in Europe judging with the white, pale skins and number of blondes among the orphans. A couple that looked smart and wealthy was discussing something important with the nun in charge. Possibly the adoption process Sakura assumed. They were animated couple expressive in their language with a background of the kids playing happily skipping here and there without a care to the heinous world.

Sakura can see the nun stamped “Pass” word on the couple’s document. The couple thanked the nun while shaking the nun’s hand bobbing their hands excitedly. They walked to the prettiest girl, age around five years old who’s busy playing sandcastle with her friends. Later, the prettiest girl already in the backseat of the couple’s Mercedes car drove out from the orphanage. The chosen girl was happy though unsure what her future will be with her new mom and dad.

The scene fasts forward with a room full of kids around the protagonist’s age. They were chained to the wall by the ankle and their eyes looked feral. Their naked bodies were full of bruises and cuts.

“What is this place?” Sakura asked Eunbi uncomfortable with the scene.

“Steel your heart because there’s more you need to watch,” Eunbi replied in a sombre tone.

Suddenly there was a man, six feet tall, broad shoulders with menacing look unchained two boys with the protagonist dragging them to another room. This room was starkly opposite from the previous room. It was full of adults dressed up in their best, party’s outfit with masks condone on their faces effectively hiding their faces but failed to cover the murderous glint in their eyes.

A handsome and prim MC walked out from the backstage greeting the guests who in return raised their glasses and shouted some incoherent sentence and then laughed evilly afterwards. They were seated in rounds of dinner tables with ten guests per table. On the tables were steaks, lobsters, caviar, oysters and many luxurious meals with red wine complimenting the taste.

The three naked kids stood hungry watching the guests eating ignoring them. The MC continued to talk and now like an auction, some will raise their number increasing the stake. Just like how it started, it ended abruptly. The guests cheered ready to satisfy their animalistic carnal desire.

The menacing six feet tall man came again and ordered the two young boys to rape the protagonist. The guests laughed while a scrawny man among the invitees threw the thickest steak to the stage. The young boys now scuffled with wild punches thrown over the steak, hunger controlling them until someone threw a steak knife to the stage and landed just before the protagonist. The guests went ohhh expecting more violence. Some of the guests jumped on the table encouraging the protagonist to kill the boys. The handsome MC added his narration equipped with background music that sounds resembled the nursery rhyme.

Sakura shut her eyes unable to stomach the gory scene. She peeked and see the protagonist brutally stabbing the lifeless boys while the audience stood up giving her applause and threw more steaks towards the winner.

Suddenly the screen went dark and Scene 2 words appeared.

Arbeit macht frei welcomed the gaunt-faces, skinny people towards the concentration camps. German shepherd dogs barking at them wildly while the guards rushed them to stay in line. All their belongings were confiscated. Every inch of their bodies examined carefully afraid if they hide any valuable in their holes. Any golden teeth will be plucked out without proper procedure. Everything is stripped away from them, from their glasses, wedding rings, shoes, hairs and even their dignity just because a dictator branded them as vermin.

Two young officers instructed them to go to the left or right. Most of the new arrivals will go to the left, only able-bodied, sturdy young people will go to the right. Those who went to the left will be ushered to take off their clothes and will be given soaps for them to shower after a long train ride from their faraway hometown.

Sakura thought to herself that they were going for a shower. She can see moms trying to calm their children hurdles together to ensure they’re not separated while the dads trying to stay strong even though the future looked bleak.

Shower. That’s what the ‘vermin’ thought as well. The Nazi who’s known as an effective organizer is a master of deception. The death chambers were disguised as showers to provide a false sense of security to the ‘vermin.’ Thus effectively killing them within ten minutes with poisonous gas and their bodies will be reduced to ashes and dust.

Eunbi conjured a pail in front of Sakura’s seat after seeing Sakura’s normal rosy cheeks turning paler and paler every minute passed. Sakura was no longer able to stomach the scenes, vomiting all her dinner into the pail. Eunbi gently patting her back ensuring her they can leave the darkroom if she wants to.

“How many scenes left?” Sakura asked after wiping her mouth with tissue supplied from Eunbi.

“Another four scenes. But we can leave if you’re uncomfortable,” Eunbi reassured Sakura respecting her choice.

“Altogether will be six scenes. Six. The favourite number of Satan,” Sakura muttered.

“We can leave now if you want,” Eunbi gently reminded Sakura that she’s respecting Sakura’s choice.

“No, I want to watch until the end. To understand your reason not to bow to the first man,” Sakura maintained a strong gaze at Eunbi who’s in return smiled softly thanking Sakura for being brave to take the ‘red pill.’

Scene three appeared with a song accompanied the background.

♪ A life of being suffocated by the tie  
Saturday night, after a week of working long and hard while staying up  
His heart keeps urging him to visit the men’s playground  
They’re both the toys of money, it’s good  
They’re in business, exchanging money with pleasure  
In front of her, even the king is nothing but a little clown ♪

A middle-aged man appeared on the screen with his shabby blazer and boring tie. Everything about him screams ordinary. Yet for him, he’s extraordinary. He just received a promotion to be an assistant manager after working for almost fifteen years in his department. He just another faceless working-class yet he felt so high enjoying the adrenaline rush after receiving the good news. He wanted to enjoy himself. His wife will understand, he’s a big boy. The big boy needs a big playground to sharpen his game. His daughter will understand, he worked hard to put food on the table, put a roof over their heads. He’s a responsible leader of their family. His son will understand, he chuckled, of course, he will understand.

♪ Why be alone?  
All he has to do is own cheap heaven by paying $60 to get away with his sins  
Like that, ascension and corruption become mixed together ♪

He walked to the red district with booze on his right hand. Surveying the girls like a predator, thinking that he’s the king in the district. He has the money, the power and he can choose whoever that he wants. 

A pink signboard caught his eyes. His lust was now uncontrollable. He felt he can start to pounce his prey at any time. He went inside to the hotel with the pink signboard.

“Which room?” A voice can be heard but his face hidden behind the counter.

“The best room you have,” he replied drunkenly with carnal desire.

“This room. One hour. One condition, the room must stay in the dark until you’re finished. Never switch on the lamps. Understand?” The counter guy gave him the room key.

“Yes,” he took it without probing further.

“Pay first,” he gave him the cash knowing his wife cant trace back the cash, unlike a credit card.

“Thank you,” the counter guy thanked him and with light steps, he searched his room and scrambled to unlock the door, can't keep his desire at bay.

“Hello,” he greeted the whore who will serve him.

“Hello, please take off your clothes,” a feminine voice instructed him making his wood sprung alive ready to pump the whore.

The whore guided his hand to her mounds, and he indulged into happy one-hour session without further delay.

He laid on the bed, satisfied with the one-hour service. He walked to the bathroom ready to cleanse his sin. He accidentally took a glimpse of the whore when the bathroom light illuminated half of the darkroom. He shivered thinking it must not be her.

He called, “Daughter, is that you?”

An eerie silence engulfed the half-dark, half-illuminated room.

“Dad, is that you?” He wept. He frantically trying to switch on the light to confirm his suspicion.

The whore he just fucked is her daughter. Just this one time he followed his desire. Her daughter wailed can't even look up to see her own father, paid to fuck her.

♪ And after a moment of letdown, he tosses and turns with guilt  
He wants to be in his wife’s arms as soon as possible  
Staying in those arms, he wants to be immersed in a feeling of relief  
Even he himself doesn’t know about the death that has started inside his body yet  
Saturday nights are undoubtedly the best ♪

The scene three ended with both father and daughter cried repentant asking for God to absolve their scenes. The screen went dark for a few seconds and scene four now has started.

It was a sunny place with a single tree stood out oddly. Sakura can see a few military officers based on their clothes carried babies in their arms while the adults possibly the baby’s parents begged the officers to let their babies free.

The adults clothed in a dull green uniform with numbers sewn to their clothes. Their hands are tied and were asked to kneel in front of the odd tree. The tree had dark patches that Sakura believed to be the dried blood. The babies were laid in front of the tree while their parents desperately trying to reason to the officers, but their pleas fallen into the deaf ears.

One of the officers announced the execution will commence soon. Hearing that, the parents frantically trying to save their babies but the attempt has proven to be futile as the officers shot them dead while leaving those who are still alive begging for them to be shot too.

Two officers grabbed two babies each with their legs and the babies started to wail searching for their parents. Both officers started to bash the babies heads onto the tree. The wail stopped and followed by silence. The parents stunned to see such cruelty existed in front of them. The officers are no longer human. They’re not satan either. They’re the worst beasts, monsters that existed in the kid’s tales. After the babies brain spluttered with heads split open, they threw the lifeless babies to the parents' direction daring the parents to fight their cruel fate. After all the babies died, the officers shot all the parents dead, satisfied they had to see their kids died before them. All the officers who oversee the execution laughed loudly enjoying the show. Humanity had wept again and again for that fateful day.

Sakura can feel tears dripping down her cheeks watching scene four. Her stomach twisted with an ominous feeling. Not long after, scene five appeared in the screen left Sakura bewildered with her incomplete thoughts.

A festive, joyous wedding scene emerged with everyone dancing merrily. Suddenly, people just dropped dead out of nowhere causing a ruckus as survivors trying to escape. An army of women and children armed with axes, hoes and scythes attacked the survivors.

The scene is panned out to see the whole province ran amok started to kill each other. The army with the horses came with the cross symbol killing all the non-believers with their spears while the ordinary citizens join the murder orgy by hacking all the survivors to death.

The king cried begging his mother to stop the madness, but her mother convinced to keep the throne in the family, the killing orgy is justifiable in the name of God, and in the name of France.

What are prayers? Though you never respond  
Today of all days, I couldn’t hate you more  
How could you snap the last leaf?  
You’re so almighty that you pretend not to have seen me  
But I’ve put everything into your breath  
I hoped to be just another lost lamb  
Even at the last moment, I cried out your name  
You work yourself up behind the clouds, saying that faith is the key  
Whatever you say, today, before I stop breathing, even the blue sky gets hidden behind dark clouds

The remaining survivors kneeled begging God to save them in the last hour. They’re lamented to Catholics for killing them just because they’re Protestants. Is the distinction really important when they worshipped the same God?

We’re setting fire to the naked forest  
We’re mourning like this  
Almighty God, where on earth are you?

Scene five ended abruptly with the final scene, scene six appeared signifying its almost the end. Sakura expected it to be gore, more violence but was surprised to see the screen showed an ordinary house in the modern city.

She can see a young parent played games with so much concentration ignoring their baby crying loudly asking to be fed. This final scene played slowly that Sakura thought the time was paused. For hours she watched the baby cried helplessly. The only thing that showed the time passed was the TV screen changed from time to time indicating the parents were too engrossed in playing their games neglecting their hungry baby.

Sakura felt the scene is too familiar. Her heart wrenched with anger at young parents. She can see the baby stopped crying and her crying slowly disappearing replaced with the blue lips and gaunt eyes. The baby has died because of the parent’s inaction. Fury consumed her. She felt she can kill the parents with her bare hands.

“Kkura, stop, your knuckles both turned to white,” Eunbi interrupted Sakura’s thought hastily afraid she might hurt herself with her nails already digging deep into her palms.

“Is this the reason you disobeyed God?” Sakura looked at Eunbi, her gaze unfocused as she pleads for the valid reason now.

“Yes,” Eunbi uttered solemnly.

“I can see why,” Sakura resigned to the fact that humans are capable to do anything, anything to satisfy their desire.

“Humans will show their ugly side when it comes to power,” Eunbi looked at Sakura who’s overwhelming with all the scenes, trying to process Eunbi’s statement.

“So you wanna say human is blinded by the power they possessed that they capable to do that, that..” Sakura pointed at the screen seeking strong justification of why the human is capable to commit such atrocious sins.

“I’m sorry if it is too much for you,” Eunbi moved closer to Sakura, hugging her tightly. She can feel Sakura’s tears soaked her shirt but she paid no heed for that.

“You’re really pure, Sakura. A pure soul that I’ve never seen before,” Sakura just hummed implying she’s listening to Eunbi.

“Let’s go back home,” Eunbi whispered to Sakura, holding her closely and with the gush of wind, they’re in Eunbi’s bedroom again.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Sakura asked shyly wanting Eunbi’s moral support.

“Sure, just don’t salivate on me, okay.” Eunbi jokingly teased Sakura who’s smiling shyly albeit her tears still non-stop dropping.

“Okay.”

Eunbi turned her back with a swift turn hoping Sakura won't catch her tears who already started to drop. Eunbi wanted to go to the bathroom but Sakura was faster. Eunbi was stopped by Sakura’s back hug.

“Thank you Eunbi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for such a heavy theme for this update. I just need to let it out to show the hate Eunbi has against the humans and the reason why she refused to bow to the first man. Let’s talk about the scenes.
> 
> The first scene is a made-up scene, though I once encountered the child grooming ring so this scene has closely resembled the one I read. I know it is fucked up but I need a strong first scene to show a valid reason Eunbi disobeyed God.
> 
> Scene two was a scene from the Nazi Concentration camp. Arbeit macht frei meant Work sets you free in German. I think this is explanatory and if you like to further research, you can start with Holocaust survivor. A grim reminder of the dark history.
> 
> I want to apologize but I need the sick, twisted element. The song is Epik High- Nocturne. I love the song really, really much.
> 
> I think this is the most fucked up among all the scenes right. I was writing this with a heavy heart trying to picture the execution scene. This is inspired by Killing Fields, the true story that happened under a deranged dictator, Pol Pot.
> 
> This inspired by St. Bartholomew's Day massacre where Catholics lured Protestants and massacre each of them. The engineer of this massacre rumoured to be the Queen Mother, Catherine de Medici.
> 
> This is designed to invoke anger in Sakura. As she once been abandoned by her parents. This too was inspired by the true story, it came out in the news.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	5. Final Chapter

Their relationship is ambiguous drifting through God-worshipper and lovers especially at night when Sakura pressed her body hard against Eunbi seeking warmth and care. None of them dares to talk about the obvious elephant in the room, ignoring the labels and enjoying their lives intertwined more than they would allow admitting. It's been months since they visited the darkroom and Sakura now started to help Eunbi in her work prompting a cheeky comment from Old Nick.

“You guys really suited each other,” Old Nick’s sudden comment causing Eunbi flushed with blush while Sakura’s eyes were wide like saucers followed by her giggle.

“What makes you said that?” Eunbi didn’t like her private affair exposed to the nosey Old Nick. That’s one of the reasons she didn’t like Lucifer’s dinner invitation that is poorly disguised to cover his hidden agenda.

“Hmm, isn’t it obvious? You even cut Sakura’s steak into smaller bits before you eat which is I never saw you did that to anyone before,” Old Nick smiled gently but Eunbi knows his gentle smile is to celebrate his mini-battle in exposing Satan Eunbi.

This tug of war between Eunbi and Lucifer started after Lucifer invited herself to Eunbi’s crib without her knowing and discovered they both slept naked hugging each other despite a weak attempt of Eunbi tried to defend themselves by saying the weather was too warm to her liking and she needed to let off some steam while Sakura just shaking her head helplessly desperate to cover her naked body while hiding behind Eunbi.

“Just eat your dinner old man,” Eunbi jabbed at Old Nick’s age knowing he’s sensitive of his old age.

“The adage says age is just number Eunbi. I mean you and Sakura how many years difference yet it didn’t deter you,” Old Nick again striked it while it's hot and won the second battle.

“I’m only 20 years old,” Sakura added her commentary while Old Nick laughing mused seeing the naivety and Eunbi too joined Lucifer laughing at the odd sense of Sakura’s humour.

The dinner went quite well despite a mini banter of words thrown at each other by Eunbi and Old Nick. Meanwhile, Sakura helped herself stolen a few fries from Eunbi’s palate and even dared to sneak some unwanted veggies into Lucifer’s palate though both of them knew the not-so-discrete plan made by Sakura. Their mood overall is a joyous mood like a Christmas like Old Nick mentioned though Eunbi didn’t agree but she didn’t voice her thought.

They went separated way after wishing Old Nick a good night and in less than a few second Old Nick disappeared into a thin air while the happy duo started their journey going back home.

==

Eunbi knows she’s paranoid but she can't stop from feeling paranoia slowly building inside her. She’s paranoid from being too happy or better known by their medical term as cherophobia. It derives from Greek word ‘chairo’ as ‘to rejoice’ and it’s the feeling you know when something seems too good to be true and everything in your favour that you feel its too suspicious especially when you’re not on the good side of real God.

The last time when Eunbi was truly happy was a day before she and her kinds banished to the deepest Hell after defying God’s order. And now after so long she once again feels the same happiness with Sakura but at what price she will pay to keep this happiness? Her life? Well, she’s lived far too long and if death comes for her, she’s truly grateful for the merciful act. Her job? Being Satan is really busy and if she got sacked from her post, she will send a thank you basket to God for relieving her from a stressful career. What if God aimed for Sakura? Eunbi pondered for a while. Sakura was living as an orphan despite having a full set of parents and don’t have any real friends except her games. Sakura is the definition of pitiful life, what more God wants from Sakura? Her life? Nah, she’s too young, she cant drop dead from nothing. Every death must be accompanied with reason regardless of how insignificance the reason is.

Eunbi stared too long at her laptop that she didn’t realize Sakura was standing beside her.

“Are you okay? You keep staring at your laptop without doing anything. It kinda scares me,” Sakura’s voice startled Eunbi and Eunbi just mumbled thank you to Sakura for the completed files she had done.

“It's too late, let’s sleep,” Sakura took Eunbi’s left hand and dragged Eunbi to their shared bedroom.

Eunbi can feel how fit their hand with each other, with each finger intertwined just like their fate. With her giggles and her broad grin that resembled a bit like a cat, Eunbi fixed her gaze at Sakura trying to paint a mental painting of her Sakura imprinted in her brain for her vitamin when it comes to the rough and rainy days. Despite her heart still unsettled on God’s next move, it didn’t stop her from enjoying this sweet moment with her sweet little lover. Yes, she knows she can't help falling in love with her very first follower, Miyawaki Sakura.

==

Its 3 am and she woke up in a cold sweat. Its cliché how even Satan got woken up at 3 am but she knows it not because of the unholy haunting but her whirlwind emotions are the culprit. The moon is bright tonight, that the light illuminated their shared bedroom. Cerby was sleeping soundlessly near at the door guarding their owners against the uninvited intruders if any.

Eunbi looked at her left, Sakura was sleeping with a small pool of her saliva formed from her slightly opened mouth. Eunbi chuckled looking at the amusing sight and staring closely at Sakura whose eyes were opened and Eunbi poked gently at Sakura’s cheek, but no response given except the continuous soft snore coming from her.

Eunbi remembered the first time she discovered Sakura slept with her eyes open. They were tired after meeting a tough client and on the way back home, Eunbi offered to drive after Sakura keep yawning which she agreed immediately. They were talking about almost everything under the sun when Sakura slowly becoming unresponsive to their conversations. Eunbi glanced at Sakura but her eyes still wide open and Eunbi continued to chat thinking that maybe Sakura didn’t have much input to add.

After almost ten minutes talking to herself, Eunbi realized Sakura was sleeping when her head leaning towards the window while soft snoring accompanied Eunbi the whole journey back home.

“KKura, wake up, we’re home now.”

“Ah, ah,” Sakura startled from her nap while slurping trying to inhale her saliva from escaping.

Eunbi already left her behind trying to adjust her balance after being immovable so long from napping. Her damn neck is hurting and her sight is a bit cloudy.

“Wait for me,” Sakura shouted at Eunbi who already inside the elevator.

“Don’t go without me, unnie!”

Eunbi shocked to hear the word unnie freely been used by Sakura to address her. She was amused to see how dare her little follower called her a mere unnie when she’s a freaking God to Sakura but she loved how the word broke the invisible wall between her and Sakura. Only one word yet it brought them closer.

Eunbi holding the elevator open enjoying Sakura sprinting towards her with her weird form and posture. Can't believe she likes a human being who snored when sleep, who run weirdly and probably the last to cross the winning line and loves to whine too.

“Unnie, why you left me? And my neck is hurting too, why you didn’t wake me up?” Sakura’s whining to a stoic Eunbi.

“You made me talked to myself for almost ten minutes. And your saliva stained my Phantom leather chair,” Eunbi replied with a serious expression.

“Serves you right,” mumbled Eunbi but Sakura’s dumbo ears caught her sentence and grinning widely at Eunbi.

“You’re not mad I called you unnie?” Sakura asked hopeful with her eyes resembled Pussy-in-boots pleading eyes.

“It's even cause I called you Kkura too,” Eunbi small smile invoke Sakura’s tight hug which stayed until the elevator dinged at Floor 37.

Eunbi continued to stare at sleeping Kkura undisturbed from the mental chaos that is happening inside of her and her soft snore lulled Eunbi to join her in the dreamland where every ending is always a happy ending.

==

“Oh my, what brought you here?” Old Nick watched at Eunbi who looked solemn before plopping onto the sofa next to Old Nick’s working desk.

“I have this unsettled feeling for a few days now. I’m scared,” the last sentence came as a whisper.

Old Nick frowned. Satan never scared of anything, heck she even dared to defile God’s temple but now she looked frail and just confessed she’s scared to him, to the Old Nick which is never happened before.

Surely a certain someone has made even the Great Kwon Eunbi, the Satan nervous of…? Of what?

“You’re scared of what, Eunbi?”

“It's just my instinct.”

“Is this about Sakura?”

No response was heard from Eunbi except a soft whimper followed by the most shocking event Lucifer had ever seen. Eunbi cried. The Great Kwon Eunbi is crying in his office now. Though Old Nick tempted to photograph the moment, he knew his advice is badly needed by Eunbi now.

“Is Sakura okay?”

“She is but I’m just afraid God will take her from me.”

“What made you think so?”

“Whenever I feel too happy, it will always end up with a sad, disastrous event. Like a day before all of us banished to Hell, I was really happy when we had the feast. Seen you, my mom, dad, my siblings, all of our kin enjoying ourselves before we were torn apart. And now, I'm scared if Sakura is ripped apart from me. I don’t think I can move on if it happens.” Tears still rolling down on Eunbi’s face mirroring her helpless feelings.

“Its gonna be okay alright. Let me talk with Big Mike. Maybe he knows something.”

“Thanks, Old Nick.”

“No problem but I have one question for you. Can I ask you about something?”

Eunbi looked up at Lucifer, “About what?”

“How do you know she’s the one?” Old Nick was curious.

“I have stopped myself a few times from summoning Michelangelo to paint on each inch of the Earth of Sakura’s pictures. I once asked Shakespeare to write a sonnet for Sakura but I lost it.” Eunbi stopped crying and a small smile replacing her frown before she continued.

“I wish I can make a temple or a church for her. Worship her day and night for my entire lifetime.”

“Hmm, Eunbi, are you forgetting that you’re her God and not the other way around.”

“I know dumbass, I just trying to describe my love for her here. Oh gosh, go learn from Shakespeare. You don’t have a romantic bone at all,” Eunbi nagged before a silence engulfed between them. A comfortable silence soon replaced by laughter. They are truly a weird duo.

==

“Did you know the Chinese characters originally created to talk with God?”

“Really?”

“Yes, it sounds surreal isn’t it?”

“You mean they created it for God? But shouldn’t God himself create it for them to talk to Him?”

“That’s true, I didn’t think of it, Kkura.”

“I know, I’m brilliant.” Sakura winked but it turned out weird and it tickled Eunbi who chuckled lightly enjoying the morning drive.

“It's on the left after this intersection,” Sakura pointed to her left and Eunbi hummed taking note at her instructions.

“You’re going to be fine, okay,” Eunbi squeezed Sakura’s right palm encouraging her to be brave to take the first giant step.

“What if it is not going to work out?”

“Don’t worry, I will be there with you. We’re in this together,”

Sakura smiled weakly turning her head outside enjoying the good weather with cherry blossoms bloomed filling the street with its short-lived petals.

==

“Name?”

“Miyawaki Sakura.”

“Age?”

“20.”

“Anyone accompanying you today?”

“Yes.”

The registration nurse looked up at Sakura before taking a look at Eunbi.

“Name?”

“Kwon Eunbi,” Eunbi answered.

“Relationship?”

“Go…,” the d never comes from Sakura.

“Girlfriend,” Eunbi quickly added while trying to hide her blush with her long silky hair.

“Okay, please be seated and your name will call you soon. Doctor Yena will be your doctor,” the nurse said swiftly before left.

Eunbi dragged Sakura to the nearest empty sofa before taking a seat while still holding Sakura’s clammy hand.

“Are you nervous?”

“Yes.”

Eunbi knew Sakura felt anxious and she, herself trying to be strong for her. Sakura didn’t crack a joke like she used too and her answered kept it at one or two words at most. Long before Eunbi can make herself a fool to cheer up her Kkura, Sakura’s name been called to room ten.

They walked hand in hand to room ten and Eunbi for the first time ever silently praying to God to heal Kkura faster.

“Hi, I’m Doctor Yena, please have a seat,” Doctor Yena is like a ball of energy-sucking all negative energy surrounded them. Eunbi saw Sakura smiled for the first time after a few months. Eunbi knew this will work out.

“Which one is Sakura?”

“It’s me,” Sakura soft voice answered Doctor Yena’s question.

“How long did you have this issue?”

“Around two months ago.”

“May I know what is the symptom you have?”

“Sometimes I can't see at all especially after I wake up in the morning. I keep having a black spot in my vision.”

“I have seen your files including all the medical files.”

Doctor Yena stopped and stared at the lovers before resuming.

“I know this is hard but there is no cure for your illness. At most, we can delay the disease before you turn to.. turn to…”

“Blind,” Sakura added with a blank face.

“Yes, I’m sorry,” Doctor Yena looked apologetically. Eunbi looked away while trying to collect herself, stopping her tears that threatened to fall. Sakura still with a blank expression suddenly stood up and left the room.

“I’m sorry Doctor,” Eunbi apologized.

“It is okay, I understand. How is Sakura by the way?”

“What do you mean doctor?”

“She looked depressed. I mean it's expected but we need to assess her mental health as well if we have the chance.”

“I tried to bring her again next week,” Eunbi tried to reassure herself that she can convince Sakura to see Doctor Yena again.

“Doctor, at most how long before she will be blind?”

“At most, six months. The shortest will be in a month.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Eunbi bowed before leaving.

“Kkura-yah,” Eunbi threw herself at Kkura who’s waiting at their car, hugging her tightly hoping her feelings send across to her.

“I will cook kimchi jjigae for you,” Eunbi offered with a wide smile while Sakura fixed her gaze at the cherry blossoms bloomed at the street they passed by.

“It is true, as they say, that the blossoms of spring are all the more precious because they bloom so briefly,” Sakura spoke quoting Tales of Genji.

Eunbi tried hard to focus on her drive composing herself before she shared her thought.

“Do you know why dogs died earlier? Its because they don’t need to learn how to love and they loved fully, deeply and immensely.”

“Unnie, if I can be reborn, I want to be a cat,” Sakura looked at Eunbi while small smile washing away her blankness.

“I know, I will never forget your wish,” Eunbi promised to herself she will grant Sakura’s wish half-knowing it will be her final wish.

==

“It is hard.”

“I know Eunbi but you need to be there for her,” Old Nick poured more alcohol in Eunbi’s glass.

“It is easy to love someone so happy, merry and cherry. Just like her, my cherry blossoms. It's difficult to love someone who is sad, forlorn and hollow like her soul left her leaving an empty shell for me to fill it up. It is like she’s already dead before death even comes,” Eunbi whispered with tears dropped into her glass mixing with her alcohol, trying to sedate her pain.

“Now I know what Big Mike said to you. That jackass! Why did he need to put in metaphor? He can just say Sakura is going to be blind. Fuck this world! Fuck God! Fuck everything! Why God wants to mess with someone so sweet like Sakura!”

“Eunbi calm down, please. You know you can't do anything about it,” Old Nick tried to reason with Eunbi.

“I should fight for Sakura. It is not too late. The doctor said the disease will turn her full blind in a month. There’s still time to avenge for her,” Eunbi roared ready to save her lover from despair claiming her.

Eunbi stood up wobbly trying to sift through the patrons in the bar before disappearing.

“This kid, tsk, tsk,” Lucifer sighed before following Eunbi.

==

“LET ME GO THROUGH! I NEED TO SEE HIM! GET OFF ME!” A few angels tried to hold Satan back but her strength is outpowered them.

“HOW DARE YOU SATAN TO STEP AGAIN IN THIS HOLY PLACE!” Big Mike aka the archangel Michael stormed to Satan to stop her from going further.

“I NEED TO SEE GOD! LET ME FUCKING THROUGH!” A swamp of angels surrounded Eunbi in all angle tried to stop her but her strength is too strong for them to handle.

“Let her through,” God’s voice looming allowing Satan to see Him.

Big Mike was hesitant to let her go through but at last, he stepped aside giving way for Eunbi to walk through. He was suspicious at Eunbi in case Eunbi suddenly attacks God but he’s proven wrong when Eunbi collapsed at her knee bowing at God.

“My God, my merciful God, let Sakura live and cured from blindness,” Satan wailed begging God to let her lover free from the encumbrances.

“Its all my fault. Torture me, branded me but let her go. She didn’t know that it’s a deal,” Eunbi half-sobbing half-whispering pleading the God to be compassionate to Sakura.

“It was me who made the deal. She didn’t know it was a deal. Please let her go. Take me instead. Punish me, but please let her go,” Eunbi repeated again and again like a broken record but God has a different plan.

Lucifer just arrived and moving fast to Big Mike before Big Mike supplied the info to him. He looked at God before fixed her gaze at Eunbi who looked really small kneeling in front of the might God pleading to let Sakura lives. He shut his eyes trying to stop tears from escaping.

“Its too late Satan. She already committed suicide as we speak now,” God’s first sentence invoke anger and fury in Satan.

“WHY YOU’RE SO CRUEL TO HER! AINT HER YOUR SUBJECT! AINT HER DESERVED KINDNESS!” Eunbi stood up ready to launch herself at God but invisible force stopped her and making her rooted at her spot, not moving even an inch.

“My child, Kwon Eunbi. It’s a rule we uphold. A deal with Satan directly or indirectly will affect the human,” God’s soothing voice tried to calm Satan who’s now weeping at her long-departed lover.

“Look at this my child,” a screen appeared just like in the darkroom where Eunbi once brought Sakura to witness the cruelty of human beings.

Everyone was silent watching the screen who displayed the last moment of Sakura. Sakura appeared in the screen patting Cerby while whispering to the three-headed dogs to take care of Eunbi when she’s gone. Cerby looked down as if understand every instruction that been shared by Sakura.

Eunbi’s tears didn’t stop falling feeling like her soul been burned to death. Her lover is now gone. How could she live without her? She can't even remember how the days spent before meeting her Kkura. She cant recall how to live without her Miyawaki Sakura. She should say ‘I Love You’ at least once to Kkura. Now her chance is gone just like her lover.

The screen panned over at Sakura who’s now writing her last will.

‘To my God and my lover, the one and only, the Great Kwon Eunbi.

Unnie, are you crying? Don’t be. It is not painful, I swear. I’m sorry if I made a mess. Just a make simple funeral for me. Don’t be too sad, okay. This is my fault. I’m not too strong to fight my depression and my blindness. I figured I’m a coward for saying goodbye through a letter. I’m really sorry. I’m not strong. Don’t blame yourself. I love you. I know you love me too haha. I hope the next time we meet, we will be together forever. Maybe I will be born as a cat. I mean I don’t mind you will be my owner haha. Or maybe I will be born as a half-cat, half-human, who knows. The world is mysterious anyway. Thank you for taking care of me when even my parents abandoned me. Thank you for playing games with me even though you suck haha. Unnie, I love you.

P/S: I’m sorry for always spilling my saliva everywhere haha

The screen panned at Sakura who’s now holding sleeping pills bottle before gulping it down. Her eyes fixed at the picture frame on her desk. The screen focused on the picture. Inside the picture, it was Eunbi in Satan’s costume with Sakura in her cat costume smiling widely at the camera. It was for the Halloween party at Old Nick’s mansion last year.

The screen suddenly turned cloudy before slowly turning dark and the last image was the picture.

Eunbi screamed aloud trying to reach Sakura before she fainted.

==

You fought for her, but you know, even you as her God can't win against the real God that created you. You begged to let her go, to set her free even if it means you will see the last of her, just let her live freely, just let her be happy. How can the merciful God is so adamant to refuse your humble request? You kneeled, you cried, you even offered your tainted soul but the God is blinded to see your love for her.

“It’s time Eunbi,” Lucifer’s voice brought you back to the reality.

Balthazar observed quietly from the corner, wallowing his sadness, repressing the feeling while trying hard to contain his tears. You know even though he’s 8ft tall but he’s a softie inside. You hugged him tightly, you treated her like your lil brother, annoying but caring.

The funeral of Sakura is less crowded that you would like to believe. She doesn’t have a human friend to begin with, and she decided to cut ties with her only parents, thus directly cutting ties with the human world as well. Sakura, your love, your first and last love, the only human you’re in love and the only human you love to death.

To death.

What a fitting description to describe your situation now. Its never been done before as far as you know. This is the first time ever happened with your kind to commit sati even though you’re not married to her. Marriage is the least concern for you now. Not when your Kkura laid on the coffin peacefully. Your heart ached, you know not even your immense power can save her from herself.

You looked around and see all your kin came to say goodbye to Sakura and you as well. The moody ambience didn’t stop yourself from being giddy to join Sakura. God granted your wish and you granted Sakura’s final wish. It’s bittersweet. You love your kin, but your love for Sakura is stronger.

You hugged Lucifer, the true frenemy you have. You thanked everyone who came for the funeral and the sati ceremony. You know the sequence. Saying goodbye – a eulogy – sati. You’re ready for Sakura’s eulogy.

It’s the quote you like and you thought its well-described your feeling towards Sakura.

You stepped in front of the casket before started to read the eulogy for her.

"To love someone long-term is to attend a thousand funerals of the people they used to be. The people there too exhausted to be any longer. The people they don't recognize inside themselves anymore. The people they grew out of, the people they never ended up growing into," the quote read. "We so badly want the people we love to get their spark back when it burns out; to become speedily found when they are lost."

You paused looking at the people surrounding you who weeping silently.

"But it is not our job to hold anyone accountable to the people they used to be. It is our job to travel with them between each version to honour what emerges along the way. Sometimes it will be an even more luminescent flame. Sometimes it will be a flicker that disappears and temporarily floods the room with perfect and necessary darkness."

“My love, Miyawaki Sakura, we’re destined beyond this. I love you and I hope this confession is conveyed through dimension and brought by the summer breeze to your dumbo ears. Thank you. All that I know, all that I am, all that I hope to be, I owe to you.

P/S: I forgive you for keep painting my numerous chairs and sofa and also bed by drawing maps using your saliva.”

You stepped into the casket admiring Sakura in her pink dress. Her eyes closed indicating she’s not asleep but dead, but you pay no heed to that. Lucifer stood beside the casket. His eyes really expressive, like he’s staring at you simultaneously into you as well. He whispered good luck before closing the casket and you’re trapped in the casket with your deceased lover. You can hear Lucifer tapping twice at the casket before a fire engulfed and burned you and Kkura in a flame, passionate flame and the last image you remembered before you died, it was Sakura.

==

In another dimension, another lifetime

“Hmm, why your birthmark is like a fire unnie?” Sakura traced the outline of Eunbi’s birthmark on her right hand.

“Maybe I was a Satan in the past?” Eunbi joked while snatching a remote control from Sakura.

“Yah unnie, I was watching that,” Sakura tried to snatch the remote control back but Eunbi is much stronger than her.

“We keep watching Japanese drama at obachan’s ryokan,” Eunbi whined while Sakura laughed lightly before taunting Eunbi.

“That’s because we’re in Japan, you pabo,” Eunbi’s gaze turned murderous while Sakura cowering trying to distance herself from her wife.

“Unnie, I love you,” Sakura tried to calm Eunbi with I-Love-You card and Eunbi suddenly melted after hearing that.

“Aww, I love you too,” Eunbi hugged Sakura tightly.

“Unnie, don’t you think we keep saying I love you? Some people said it will lose value if we keep saying that,” Sakura snuggled closer to Eunbi’s bosom, her favourite spot in the world.

“Who said that? Let me meet them. Kkura-yah, it's better to keep saying I love you than never heard it once from your lover,” Eunbi stated seriously and Kkura can't help herself to smooch her Eunbi.

“Unnie, I’m a cat. You’re a Satan. So what will be our first offspring? A demon cat?”

“Hush Kkura, don’t say that. We will love her no matter what okay,” Eunbi shuddered to think she will carry a demon cat for nine months in her belly.

Long before the married couple knows, their first daughter is a cat but with thug characteristics, cooler than Sakura wished she is, and smarter than Eunbi.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sati is an act where a wife will followed their deceased husband burning themselves in the process. Its an act of devotion and can be found in Hinduism.  
> God granted Eunbi’s final wish to be with Sakura even in another dimension but in exchange she will commit sati to sacrifice her tainted soul so she will born as a clean slate in the next lifetime.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> To you who loves bread more than anything, this is for you.


End file.
